Dawn Before Night
by chibiprincess19
Summary: Dawn Before Night redo
1. Chapter 1

_**禁 **__**Dawn Before Night**__**禁**_

_**Chp.1**_

**A/N: Takes place after New Moon Edward has not asked Bella to marry him. I don't own Twilight or New Moon or Inuyasha. Or characters unless I make up my own.**

Edward's Dream Sequence: _**Where am I? It's so dark in here. **__"You're dreaming, silly." a girl said, giggling. __**Who are you? You sound familiar**__. "Oh, Edward. You've forgotten me already. I thought we were best friends. It hasn't even been 200 years. " The girl said appearing right in front of Edward. No one spoke, as Edward looked the girl over, trying to find something that would spark his memory. She had jet-black hair with the bluest set of eyes you have seen. She was wearing an ivory shoulder less dress that stopped at her knees. Around her right wrist was a silver charm bracelet with blue balls. (I will try to get a picture of it.) She looked to be around the age of 15. "Well, do you remember me now?" the girl asked. "__**Kagome.**__**I'm sorry for not remembering. But how are we here? They told me you died. What's going on?" Edward spoke, pulling Kagome into his arms. **__" I died a little while after you left. Well at least I was suppose to. But something stopped me. This stopped me." Kagome said pulling out a pink pearl. Pausing a minute to let Edward have a look, she continued, "After I was attacked and left there to die, my body started to glow and I passed out. When I came to all my wounds were healed except for the one on my hip and there was the pink pearl thing next to me. Before Lord Inutaisho died he told me that the pink pearl is known as The Shikon Jewel and that it was up to me to protect it and make sure the Voultri don't get it. But somehow they heard about it and now they keep coming after me so now I have to stay inside Sesshoumaru's palace." __**Don't worry; they will NOT lay a hand on you. I'll find you and I'll protect you no matter what."**__ Edward…thank you." Kagome sighed into his shoulder. As they stood there for a few more minutes just holding each other, Edward noticed that Kagome was starting to fade. __**"Kagome, what's going on? Why are you fading?" He asked, starting to panic slightly. **__Kagome pulled back from him and looked up at him sadly, and then she said, "I guess that means my time here is up. You must be starting to wake now." __**"Can I hug you one more time before you go?" Edward asked shyly. **__"Of Course, Edward. You know you never have to ask." Kagome answered, going back into his arms. Right before Kagome completely faded away and Edward woke up, she said, "You've got to hurry, Edward. Sesshoumaru can't hide me for much longer. He taught me how to fight but I still…" Her voice faded into the distance when she vanished. __**"Don't worry. I'll find you. I promise." **__: End Edward's Dream Sequence. _

"Edward. Edward, come on. Wake up" Bella called. Edward jerked awake and ran out the room before Bella could say anything. As he ran down to Carlisle's room, He ran into Alice who was saying something about a vision with Bella and Voultri. " Edward, I just saw something I think you should know about." She said. "Ugh, I don't have time for this right now. Is Carlisle in his room?" Edward asked urgently. "Yes, but" Alice was cut off as Edward zoomed past her. While she stood there for a moment, Bella came up to her asking, " What's wrong with Edward?" "I have no idea." Alice answered. "So I hear you had a vision. Jasper told me." Bella said nonchalantly. "Oh, yeah. The Voultri aren't going to be coming after you anymore." Alice stated. But before they could continue talking, they heard Edward yelling in Carlisle's room and ran down to his door. "Come on lets eavesdrop." Alice said once they were there.

_**~Edward and Carlisle's Conversation~**_

"We don't do something, they'll kill her!" he shouted. "How would you even find her?" Carlisle asked, rubbing his hand across his eyes tiredly. " We have to find a way to get to the demon realm. Sesshoumaru has been trying to protect her." Edward answered mechanically. "And you are sure that it was Kagome you saw" Carlisle asked tiredly. "Absolutely…I'd know those blue eyes anywhere…" Edward said softly. "You never really got over her, huh?" Carlisle asked tenderly. Edward was silent for a moment before he answered, " No…When they told me she was dead I felt so guilty…I was the one that should have died, not her… Even though I never saw her body, I keep seeing it every time I close my eyes." He let out a shuddering sigh, " I never told anyone this but we were engaged." "What?!" Carlisle cried, shocked at the news. " Yeah," Edward answered with a bitter smile on his face, " We wanted to get married after she turned 16, but as you can guess that never happened…I loved her…I still do…" he trailed off. "B-But what about Bella?" "I love her, don't get me wrong. But I could never love her the way I love Kagome…Bell and I could never love each the way Kagome and I did. I can tell that her heart doesn't truly lie with me. Sometimes I think she only really like me after she found out what I was; now she's only with me for the immortality I could give her. Who she really loves is that Jacob Black guy. I plan on breaking it off on tomorrow, thought it might be weird if I did it here." Edward said. "Wait a minute, when you left Bella you were going to try to kill yourself. Why didn't you try that when Kagome died?" Carlisle asked slightly confused. Edward was silent for a second before he answered, " …I did. It was during my rebellious period. It was during that time that I remembered Kagome. After I remembered, I kept thinking about how she died. I kept hearing her cry out for me over and over again…" It was at that time that Edward broke off unable to say much else. " Oh, yes well. We better get to work if we plan on saving your Kagome from the Voultri." Carlisle said, unable to think of anything else to say. As Edward and Carlisle got to work, we go back outside the door to see what Bella thinks of what Edward told Carlisle.

"That jerk! How could he do this to you?! Who does he think he is?! I'm gonna ki…" Alice trailed off as she realized that Bella was slowly walking her way to the living room. "Bella, where are you going" She asked running after her. "Home." Was all Bella said as she walked out side, got in her car, and drove off. "Oh, now you've done it Edward. You always mess up everything." Alice sighed and trudged back into the house.


	2. Authors note

**Ok, I'm really starting to get mad. This is My story and if I want sleeping vampires then I will I will have Sleeping Vampires!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
